Wouldn't Change A Thing
by rileysdelko
Summary: AU. It's Natalia's first day out of the hospital since giving birth to their daughter, and she thinks about how their relationship has changed as a result of her pregnancy. Eric/Natalia. Altered events for ("Skeletons") & contains spoilers.


A/N: Natalia's musing her first night out of hospital after giving birth to her and Eric's daughter. My take on 4x17 storyline, where Natalia actually was pregnant. You just know I was inspired by the 'it takes two to tango' line. This is what I imagine would happen (in a bit more personal context) how Natalia and Eric's relationship would've been affected if they had ended up having a baby together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Story Notes: Contains spoilers. Kinda AU.

* * *

Natalia lay back against the comfort of her pillows. She'd gotten back from the hospital that day and was ready to just sleep in her own bed. Eric insisted that she wouldn't have to get up and he'd look after the baby. She was tired and he was sure she deserved a break after the 16 hours she spent in labour. "Eric! When are you coming to bed?"

"Once I put our little mariposa to bed." He replied as he lay down their newborn daughter down into the crib that wasn't too far away from the bed and against the wall. Natalia had been a little conscious about putting their baby in another room so early, which is why he built the crib in the bedroom. So that Natalia wouldn't worry. She still hadn't quite gotten over that separation anxiety and Eric was helping her get over that, while being the father he wants to be.

It was no problem at all. They'd stayed around each other's places before, even when they weren't in a relationship for a period of time. He had always been there for her and she didn't want anyone else at that point. Eric gently put the blanket over their little girl, no higher than the baby's waist, and laid down a small plush clownfish before he went back over to the bed and climbed into it.

Natalia turned to him as he did, still smiling. "You know I love you, right?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "You've showed me love a time or two." He said teasingly. Natalia cocked an eyebrow, a coy smile on her lips. She ran a hand over his hair and stared into his eyes. He stared back at her, in no rush at all. "I'm starting to regret saying that."

Eric pressed a kiss on her lips and grinned. "I love you too."

Natalia rolled her eyes. She snuggled up against him and he grabbed the covers, covering their half-clad bodies with them.

It hadn't been easy adjusting. Everybody she'd talked to about pregnancy and having children had said that it was either the best luck they got, or the worst. But Natalia didn't doubt Eric's intentions. He wanted to do this. The Cuban cared for both her and their daughter. She had first known when the receptionist he was talking to about a homicide asked him if he was single and he said that he was 'almost-engaged, with a baby on the way' which had made her laugh. He'd over emphasized it a bit, though, she didn't even mind. Natalia had been a trainee CSI then and she thought it was quite funny. Almost-engaged was an interesting term that had appeared to be his way of saying he didn't want anyone else.

He'd been there every step of the way since she found out she was pregnant. Attended as many check ups as he could, helped her through the stages of morning sickness and never once shouted at her. Never did anything that would remotely make her afraid of him. It was like Eric had become her best friend after that. They spent so much time with one another that they began to know more about each other more and more. Even though he'd been nervous about having a baby - he'd not let his nerves stop him from stepping up - and she really appreciated that.

Everyone saw it. They were both so happy.

Natalia had never felt so strongly about someone. Not even in her better days with her ex-husband, had she ever been made to feel the way Eric made her feel. It was like the idea of having a baby together had brought them closer in a way that she'd never thought would be possible. She saw a clear future with him. Something she couldn't say she'd ever thought the same about with anyone else.

Eric, having the playboy reputation he did, had gotten a lot of shocked responses from people when he told them that he and Natalia were expecting. Both their families had been supportive as possible though. All their sisters were more than happy to welcome the newest addition. He'd devoted himself to his family. No more bachelor boy. There wasn't any room for that, especially when he had a daughter now.

They'd confessed their love for each other in the maternity ward. It had been one of the best days of her life, hearing him say the words. Tell her how he felt. Truly. Because before then, she didn't know if it was just lust or if there actually had something more than a physical attraction. But now she knew. They had a real chemistry, and real feelings for one another.

She knew she wouldn't have made it through without him. He'd been her anchor. For as long as they'd known each other. At first, it had been a simple flirtation game between two colleagues and then it began to develop as time went on. Their first date had been a movie night with some chinese food - which she knew was his favourite after a previous conversation they'd had. But they never really got round to finishing the movie as they'd found amusement within one another..

Hearing a Gabrielle song playing on the radio lightly in the background, she smiled to herself as she inhaled his distinct Cuban musk that she'd grown to know and love. Having her love beside her and her daughter a few steps away in the crib Eric had kindly built, the latina was grateful for what she had and wouldn't change any of it.


End file.
